Love has no Boundaries
by Kitsune Cupcake
Summary: THIS USED TO BE KNOWN AS " BREAKING BARRIERS"I deleted it and rewrote the story. Full summary inside. rated teen for now; and for language. Fem naru. AU
1. Chapter 1

Love Has No Boundaries

Love Has No Boundaries

Summary: Naruchi, the freak at school has a crush on Sasuke, the most popular kid at school. Through a project at school, they meet and become friends. But with everyone at school against them can their love, overcome the boundaries or will it crumble?

Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the alarm and in the process probably broke my hand. But anyway, I'm Naruchi Uzamaki. I'm 15 years old and I go to Konoha High School. I'm 5'6 with med. Length blond hair and tan skin, not to mention I have 3 weird birthmarks on each side of my face that look like whiskers. I'm not the most popular person at my school more like the most hated, but I deal with it. Enough with that and back to the moment at hand.

I then rolled back over and tried to get 10 more minutes of sleep but due to my older sister Kyuu, trying to sing "No Air", it was not going to happen.

"Naruchi! Get your blond ass out of bed before I come up there and get it out for you!" She screeched from down stairs.

"Alright, hold your damn horses" I muttered. I got out of bed and wiped the sleep out of my eyes and worked on finding an outfit for school. I finally threw on a purple T- shirt with clouds on it, a pair of black jeans, and my ever faithful pair of hi- top converse. I then proceeded to run down the stairs to get my backpack and hoodie.

"Come on, let's go! I'm gonna be late for my job interview if you don't hurry up squirt." Kyuu said while ruffling my hair.

"I'm not a squirt, and don't ruffle my god damn hair." I growled while shoving a pop tart into my mouth and smoothing my hair out at the same time. I finished drinking my glass of milk and wiped the crumbs from my mouth. I then trotted to my sister's new Mustang that she had gotten from her rich artist boyfriend, Sasori. I got into the front seat and started digging in my backpack for my mp3 player.

"You better buckle up. We're going for a ride." My sister said with a sadistic smile. All of the color drained from my face. I knew when she said those words that she was late and about to drive like a maniac.

"Shit!" I said as she lurched out of the driveway and started speeding down the street. I finally clicked my seatbelt into place after fumbling with it for a few seconds. We then came to a screeching stop.

"Fuck. Now, I'm gonna be really late." Kyuu fumed.

"That's not the least of your worries; I think you just gave me friggin whiplash." I moaned while rubbing my neck.

"Well, I wouldn't have to be speeding if you would wake up on time for once." She snapped back.

"Hey! Don't blame your lead foot on me. Just because you have a fast car doesn't mean you go fast all the damn time." I replied back.

We then argued all the way to my school which she then kicked me out of her car.

"Oh, and by the way, you'll need to get a ride from Hinata or something because I'm going to be busy this afternoon." Kyuu said as she was looking for her hairbrush.

"Yeah, busy getting laid." I muttered as I got out of the car. She glared at me then sped off.

I chuckled quietly and walked off towards my locker. On the way I nearly tripped over a bench but luckily caught myself at the last second. Nobody noticed except a bunch of popular girls who proceeded to laugh at me. Bitches. I finally made it to my locker and nearly fainted. Sasuke Uchiha the most popular boy in the school was at his locker which is right next to mine but the weird thing was, he was usually never there.

I practically had to force myself to move my legs to walk over to my locker. _Breathe Naruchi, breathe. _I kept telling myself as I did the combination to it. As I opened it, a kid ran into me (on purposely I bet) and kept going. I knew I was headed towards the floor so I closed my eyes tight. But, the floor never came. I peeled my eyes open to stare at the most beautiful pair of onyx eyes I had ever seen. Sasuke caught me.

"Are you okay?"He asked in his smooth deep voice.

"Umm, yeah. Thanks." As I said it I could feel my face turning redder than a tomato.

"No problem." He replied as he helped me to my feet, smirking.

I blushed even redder and got back to digging in my locker to find my math textbook. The warning bell rung as I shut my locker and gathered my things.

"Oh, and Naruchi" I whipped around to find Sasuke leaning on his locker staring intently at me.

"Yeah?" I asked breathlessly. I didn't even think that he knew I existed let alone my name.

"I'll see you literature." With that he gave me one last smirk and walked toward his first period. _This is going to be one hell of a day. _I thought and hurried toward my first period.

AN: I'M SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T MADE THIS STORY SOONER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! (Begs in background) Well, anyway, I'm back with my new and improved version of "breaking Barriers". It's not going to be quite the same as it but it will have the same plot. I would have started it sooner but I had lots of homework and finals so all of my time was devoted to study, but now that summer's here, all of my time will be devoted to you, my wonderful readers:D I'd like to have **7 **reviews by the time I update; I mean it's not too much to ask. And remember, please no flames! But constructive criticism is always welcome. Until next time beloved readers! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I made it to class just in time right as the bell rang

I made it to class just in time right as the bell rang. I practically fell in my seat too. That didn't help with all of the cold glares that were being sent my way. I heard giggling and turned to see that the pink haired bitch Sakura, was looking at me and whispering to her little we love sasuke fan club that was made up of Sakura, Karin, and Ino. I remember ever since being little kids she had always been obsessed with him, and even more bent on hating me.

I shook the sad thoughts away and pulled my mp3 player out of my pocket. Our teacher, Kakashi Sensei didn't really care. All that man cared about was his little porn book that he read right in front of us. Not to mention he was always late. He came to homeroom with about 15 minutes left in class, took attendance and started reading. I shook my head and put my mp3 player on shuffle and laid my head down on my desk as "Backstabber" by the Dresden Dolls started playing.

I stared absent mindedly at the chalk board trying to focus on the song but Sakura's shrill voice kept interrupting. I made out a sentence that sounded something like " Naruchi… Outfit… Ugly… Last season… Whore" I rolled my eyes at the last comment and turned the volume up. My mind wandered to the whole ordeal with sasuke this morning. What did it mean? I haven't talked to him in like two years. We usually just ignore each other or he watches when his little cronies berate me. Hmmm I wonder where Hinata is. I need a ride home. Looks like I'll have to walk today.

I was suddenly pulled out of my musings when Kakashi Sensei walked into the room.

"Good morning class. Sorry I'm late but then janitor needed help mopping the floors so I pitched in." He said nonchalantly. We all knew it was one of his bullshit excuses so we ignored him. He took attendance and started reading his little porno book. What a guy. The bell rang and I was the first one out the door. I just wanted to get to fifth period to see Sasuke and to get the day over with.

Time skip- Lunch time

Finally, lunch. My favorite time of the day. I walked into the lunchroom and found the shock of red hair I was looking for.

.

"Hey Gaara." I said as I sat down besides him. "Hi Shikamaru. Hi Chouji." Gaara nodded at me, Shika gave me a lazy wave and Chouji said "hi" as he munched on some chips.

"Have any of you guys seen Hinata?" I asked while I took Gaara's untouched cheeseburger and bit it into it. "I need a ride home today and I really don't want to take the bus".

Shikamaru and Chouji shook their heads and went back to talking about some homework. "No and did I say you could eat my cheeseburger?" Gaara said while glaring at me.

I swallowed. "Umm no but you don't eat school food anyway so… you bought it for me!" I then crammed some French fries in my mouth.

"You are such a pig." Gaara said with an amused smirk.

"I know, but I'm your favorite pig." I said with a big smile. We both laughed well he chuckled. I've known Gaara since the middle of seventh grade when he moved from suna to konoha. We didn't fit in back then so we took comfort in each other. He's like the brother I've never had. We always hang out and do stuff together. Some people think that we're dating but we're not. We're just really close.

"So could you give me a ride?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, but you'll have to sit through my lacrosse practice." He got up and gathered his books and binder. The bell was about to ring.

"Ok, I'll meet you at your locker so you can get your gear." He nodded and then walked away. The bell rang and I gathered up my stuff and went to literature where Sasuke would be waiting for me.

A.N: It's me again with my second chapter. Sorry, that I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy with my family and friends. So tell me what you think. Do you you like it, does it need some improvement, I need some feedback peoples!! Don't worry, Sasuke will be in the next chapter so don't worry. OH and remember, comments make me want to write the story more!! So… people who review get thanks in my next chapter and Naruto plushies!!


	3. Chapter 3

Today I was early for literature so I had a whole array of seats to pick from

Today I was early for literature so I had a whole array of seats to pick from. I sat in the second row from the front. Students filed into the room and milled about until the bell rang. Sasuke was one of the last students to come in with Kiba at his side and Sakura latched onto his arm. Stupid leach.

"Good afternoon class." Iruka-sensei said brightly as he walked into the room.

"Good afternoon Iruka-sensei." We answered back in a bored monotone.

"Today we'll being doing something fun!" He said while putting two hats on top of his desk. We all groaned. When Iruka-sensei said something about fun, it usually meant more homework or an essay. He ignored our groans and continued. "As you all know of, we've been doing a poetry unit and your final test will be in two weeks so, instead of a test, I've decided to give you all a project. You'll be put into pairs and given a poet that you both have to explain about to the class. You will also have to find a poem that describes your partner from the poet. Any questions?"

"Do we get to pick our partners Iruka-sensei?" Asked Sakura while making gaga eyes at Sasuke.

"I'm afraid not Sakura. As can see, I have two hats on my desk. I have all of your names in both hats. I will pick out one student's name in one hat and that that student will pick a name out of the second hat. Ok, first up is".

While he was rummaging threw the hat for a person I was praying that my name wouldn't get picked first.

"Naruchi Uzumaki." Iruka-sensei said with a smile. _Just freaking peachy. Dammit why?!_ I walked up to his desk and put my hand in the hat. I could already feel waves of hatred coming off of Sasuke's fan girls especially pinky. _Please not Sasuke. _I pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Iruka-sensei.

"Sasuke Uchiha". He said with a satisfied smile. The whole class erupted into screeching and whining. They made it sound like a presidential election had been rigged.

"Class settle down! And no Sakura, Naruchi didn't cheat. Iruka-sensei said with a sigh. Sasuke walked right next to me and I started blushing.

"Okay, since you guys are up first you get to pick your poet." Iruka-sensei handed us a sheet of poets on it and went back to pairing up students.

"Umm did you have a poet in mind?" I asked while keeping my eyes glued to the piece of paper like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Would Shakespeare be ok with you?" He asked. I could feel him looking at me. I nodded and looked up to be sucked into endless pools of onyx. I realized that I was staring and looked away quickly. _Way to make yourself look smart Naruchi._ He smirked at me and gave the paper back to sensei. I walked back to my seat and sat down trying not to pass out. I have the worst people skills.

"So when would be a convenient time to work on the project together?" Sasuke said as he slipped into the desk next to me. My head whipped up from resting in my arms to look at Sasuke. _Don't look like an idiot say something!!_ I screamed in my head.

"Umm, anytime's pretty much convenient with me." I said with nervous laughter. More smirking from Sasuke's part. I think he likes watching me have a panic attack while talking to him because I swear this happens every time I talk to him which isn't often.

"I have lacrosse practice till 4 Monday thru Thursday so anytime after that is fine. Could I have your number?" He asked nonchalantly. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I looked like a fish out of water. He chuckled. It was deep and rich.

"You know your cell number so I could call you about the project". _Oh. I knew that._

"Hahaha, of course I knew that! My cell broke but here's my home phone." I scribbled my number and name on a piece of paper and gave it to him. He tucked it into his pocket. He then wrote down his home and cell number and gave it to me right as the bell rang.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on huh? I nodded dumbly. He gave me one last look and walked out of the room. I looked at the piece of paper with his numbers on it and looked at the writing underneath it. It read: _I'll be looking forward to getting to know you Naruchi. _It's sad that barely a sentence from Sasuke could make me go into cardiac arrest.

I put it in my binder and ran out the door before the pink haired monster could catch me and eat me alive from stealing her "Sasuke-kun" from her. That girl just doesn't get the hint that Sasuke does not like her. I smirked. Hell, I'd even have a better chance with him than her. With that, I started walking my next class and was thankful that the day was over.

Time skip- End of Day

"Hey." Gaara said while appearing next to me. I whipped around and dropped all of my stuff.

"Shit Gaara! Don't creep up on me like that. You know I have bad reaction skills." He smirked and bent down to help me pick up my stuff.

"What can I say, you have funny reactions." He replied. I glared at him and slammed my locker shut while putting my stuff in my backpack.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be at lacrosse practice?" I asked as we starting walking out of the building.

"No. Practice was canceled. And I thought you were going to be waiting at my locker." I had been fumbling with my 50 pound backpack( ok, more like 25 at the most) while walking so he grabbed it from my arms and hoisted it onto his shoulder which already had his gear on it too. I forget how strong he is sometimes.

"Thanks. Sorry I'm just tired. Today was very interesting". The words came out of my mouth slowly. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow at my wording. We were finally at his car. He opened the trunk and tossed his gear and my bag into it while I got into the car. After looking for something he came back and slid into the seat and started the car.

"Elaborate please." He said while pulling out of the parking lot. He was also checking the messages on his phone.

"Well-

"Save it. You should wait till we get to Hinata's. You'll save your breathe. I nodded and let my head rest against the window. _She'll get a kick out of this one. _Was the last thing I thought before falling into a restless sleep.

A/N: I'm back bitchessssss! Haha, just kidding, but I am back with a new chapter! School just started for me so until I figure out my homework schedule, don't expect back from me until a couple of weeks from now. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS!! But seriously, it would be nice if I could get like 2 reviews. It's not a lot. Without your guys input, I don't know weather to keep going or just delete it. Take pity on this homework crushed girl and review. Please. Until next time readers. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruchi's POV:**

"Naruchi wake up, we're at Hinata's house" Gaara said while shaking me awake.

I yawned an okay and got out of the car to stretch. I walked to the front door and rang the doorbell while Gaara handed me my back pack. I heard footsteps and a second later the door was opened by Hinata's disgruntled little sisterHanabi.

With a dirty look she said, "Hinata is in her room." And walked away.

"Thanks Hanabi!" I yelled and we walked upstairs to her room. Her door was open and she was typing on her laptop.

Hinata looked up at us and smiled then went back to typing. I threw my back pack on her floor and sunk into a bean bag chair with Gaara chose to sit on her dark purple loveseat.

"What's up you guys?" She asked as she closed her laptop and put it on her desk.

"Nothing much." I said. I opened my backpack and pulled out my binder to start my homework.

"Don't lie Naruchi, I want to want what happened between you and Sasuke today." Said Hinata with a big grin on her face.

"Way to keep your mouth shut Gaara." I looked over at him and gave him a death glare. It didn't work because he just smirked at me.

"Come on Naru-chan, you have to tell me, I'm your best friend, its what we do." Hinata said with puppy dog eyes.

I tried to hold out but her puppy dog eyes killed me. I huffed in defeat. "Fine. Well it started as I was walking to my locker…"

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

"Thanks for the ride Gaara. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said while shutting the door. Gaara nodded and gave me a wave before he left. While walking to the door I heard strange noises.

_I wonder what those noises are, _I thought as I opened the door.

"I'm hom- OH MY GOD!!!!" I shrieked. Leaning against the wall in the hallway were Kyuu and Sasori furiously making out. She had her legs wrapped around him and it looked like they were about to go all the way…in the hallway.

"Welcome home sis." Said Kyuu with a devious grin on her face as she let go of sasori.

"What the hell? Making out on the wall?? Seriously?!?" I asked exasperatedly.

"It was my idea. Don't blame Kyuu." Sasori said coolly.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I walked around Sasori and climbed the stairs. I heard Kyuu calling my name but I ignored her and went into my room. I shut the door and threw my bag on the floor. I collapsed on my bed and laid there for a few minutes thinking about what had happened today.

"Too much." I thought out loud while getting off my bed taking off my shoes. There was a knock at my door along with a soft 'can I come in?'

"Sure." Kyuu came in and sat down on my bed as I was getting my mp3 player out of my backpack. I put it on shuffle and plugged it into my speakers. "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park started to play. This song was perfect for my mood.

"Naruchi. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about today. I shouldn't have yelled at you this morning and the making out with Sasori was inappropriate. He left and he says he's sorry. I'm sorry too." Kyuu said apologetically while giving me a weak smile. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I squeezed her hand back. "Its ok, I forgive you. Today's been a really confusing and tiring day. I just was not expecting you to be up on your boyfriend in the middle of the hallway." I said laughing a little.

"Ahh. I see. So what happened today?" she asked with general interest.

"Well there's this boy who I like-

"And who might that be?"

I glared at her. "I was getting to that. His name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. He's-

"Uchiha? He must be related to Itachi Uchiha who's heir to the multi billion dollar Uchiha Corporation. That's where I applied for my job today. That kid must be loaded!" exclaimed my sister with wide eyes.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to tell a story here and you keep interrupting me!" I burst out. Kyuu gave me an apologetic look and stopped talking.

"Thank you. Well he's now my partner for an English project and he gave me his phone number."

Kyuu gave me a puzzled look, "What's so bad about that?"

I sighed. "It's what he wrote underneath his phone number that's confusing me. I pulled out the rumpled piece of paper from my pocket and handed it to Kyuu. She looked at it for a few seconds and got an evil smile on her face.

"It sounds like this Sasuke boy has a thing for you." She said. "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to het you two together!"

"What?!? NO!" I exclaimed.

"Why not? I know you want a boyfriend and this would be the perfect time for me to test out my match making skills." She said thoughtfully. I swear I could her thinking up possible date sites and fashions for me.

"Because…"

"Because why?"

I grabbed my little fox stuffed animal off the bed and hugged her to my chest. "Because, I don't want to get hurt. I don't want it to be some big joke that Sasuke and his stupid friends can a have a big laugh about." I whispered.

Kyuu moved closer to me and hugged me tightly. "Don't worry Naruchi. You have a good head on your shoulders and I'm positive you'll use it when the time comes. Just take things slow."

"Thanks Kyuu. I'll remember that." She let go of me and smoothed my hair. "Mom and Dad would be proud of you." She said. I smiled. "They'd be proud of you too."

Kyuu smiled and ruffled my hair. "Alright, time for bed squirt. You look tired. I nodded and got off my bed and started to undress. I was in my underwear when I started looking an oversized t-shirt to put on.

"Oh my god! My eyes!" Kyuu said jokingly while putting her hands over her eyes.

I laughed and put on my shirt, "You know you like it." I said with a wink.

"Yeah I'm not into incest. And when did you turn into a pervert?" She said.

I jumped into bed and smirked. "I learned from the best."

"Bet you did." Kyuu said chuckling lightly. She turned off my light and kissed me on my forehead.

"I Love Naruchi." She said

"Love you too Kyuu." I said snuggling into my pillow.

"Sleep tight squirt." Kyuu said softly and closed my door.

"You know it." I murmured and fell into deep slumber

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey I'm back again. Yeah, I haven't updated in like 7 months and I'm truly sorry, but I lost inspiration for this story, not to mention I didn't have a computer for 5 months so that didn't help any. I don't know if I should keep this story going, so your guys' reviews would be very helpful. If you want I'll keep the story going but if you don't, I might start something new. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review(:

Kitsunecupcake out!


End file.
